1. Field of Invention
This application relates to the production of deuterium oxide (heavy water) and particularly to a system for purifying a vaporizable liquid such as heavy water which may be incorporated as the product finishing stage of a heavy water production system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the practice in the production of heavy water has been to conduct the final stages of enrichment by water distillation and/or electrolysis. Statements have been made in the literature that the final enrichment operations might be carried out by the dual temperature exchange process, but such has not actually been performed.